Because an optical fiber has a higher transmission speed and users have increasingly high requirements on bandwidth, it has become a development trend for an access network to replace a cable with the optical fiber. FTTH (Fiber To The Home) is a future development direction. However, direct fiber to the home requires re-laying out an optical fiber for each home, which has high costs. Therefore, FTTDp (Fiber To Drop/Distribution Point) is still used for a long time. A copper cable (such as a phone twisted pair cable, a cable TV cable, a power cable, or an Ethernet network cable) that has been connected into the user's house or a wireless interface connection is still used in the last distance into the user's house for the connection of the optical fiber to an external wall of a family house
An access system of an existing optical fiber network mainly includes an ONU (Optical Network Unit) and an OLT (Optical Line Termination), where the OLT is connected to the ONU through an optical fiber and is configured to send downstream data to the ONU or receive upstream data from the ONU. The ONU can complete a PON (Passive Optical Network) MAC (Media Access Control) function, an ONU control plane function, and a QoS (Quality of Service) function for the optical fiber network. The ONU can be connected to a CPE (Customer Premise Equipment) through the copper cable that has been connected into the user's house or through the wireless interface connection.
However, in the access system of the existing optical fiber network, the ONU is a device provided by a carrier. In a fiber to drop/distribution point scenario, the ONU needs to be deployed in a place near to a user side but far from a carrier's network (for example, deployed in the external wall of the family house). A large number of ONUs exist and the ONU needs to complete many functions such as the PON MAC function, the ONU control plane function and the QoS function. Therefore, in the case of massive ONUs on the optical fiber network, it is very difficult to maintain the ONUs on the optical fiber network and a maintenance cost is very high.